1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal equipped with a plurality of applications, an information recommendation method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent mobile phone terminal is equipped with various applications such as, for example, email applications, electronic game applications, music player applications, scheduling applications, and television viewing applications. The number and types of applications loaded on the mobile phone terminal is likely to be further increased.
Incidentally, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2000-29892 (Patent Document 1) is a recommend system which makes it possible to select and provide a content suitable for a user preference by searching multimedia information corresponding to a keyword extracting from a profile of the user from a memory section where the multimedia information and the content tags to which keywords related to each piece of the multimedia information are added.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 2000-29892 (FIG. 1)